Run With Beauty
by MxVegetaOuji
Summary: Goku falls asleep on a rock and wakes up to a strange uneducated young girl poking his side, and offers her a place to stay. Rated T for now, maybe to M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**As promised, the Goku/OC story. Ugh I can make them LOVE now, instead of being cold and angry.**

 **I'm so excited! Let's get going. In this story, Goku is twenty, and Kirei is nineteen. Everything but Chichi is in there, but this is NOT a Chichi replacement, as some of you might think. As much as I hate it, I'm leaving Vegeta out of this timeline, mostly because if he's around I wont be able to help myself. ;) the whole Freezy-pop saga doesn't happen either, so there is just peace on Earth, as it should be. Goku continues to train.**

 **I made them a little younger than they should be on purpose, so, no, that's not a mistake.**

 **This won't be a oneshot, mostly because it's hard for me to keep track of so much content all at once. I also need something to keep me occupied for a long period of time, while still having the satisfaction of posting new chapters.**

* * *

 **Goku's PoV**

After a long training session in the woods by my Gandpa's house, I wipe my head of sweat and go home.

Grandpa died when I was little, and I lived in his house by myself until Bulma happened by me, looking for the Dragon Balls. She offered to give me a place to stay after I finished my training with Kaio-sama, but I declined. I wanted to stay in my Grandpa's old house for the time being, at least until after I built up some wood. After then, I'd build my own house somewhere a little more urban, though I hated the thought.

Stepping in the door and toeing my shoes off, I strip my way to the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes from the entrance.

Already naked by the time I'm in the bathroom, I twist the knob to the water and clean myself.

Though I rejected Bulmas offer, she insisted she put water in here, and I couldn't say no. Hot showers were my recent favorite.

She's like, twenty-six, and she insisted I was too young to live on my own at twenty. I bit my tongue telling her that I'd managed just fine when I was basically a toddler. I guess it was because I'm not human.

After the Saiyans showed up, and were defeated save for Vegeta, I went back to my little house in the woods, content with my way. Vegeta ran, and we found no trace of him since.

Pondering past events while showering was also a recent favorite, but before I knew it, the cold water ran, and I had to get out. Flaring my energy to dry off, I head to my clean pile of clothes and pull on a relaxed pair of sweatpants and a black wife-beater.

I collaps on my old mattress and think.

 _What happens now?_

After I nearly died fighting those Saiyans, I became a lot stronger. Now there was no motivation to train. I lived alone, but I could always go visit Mater Korin or Kami-sama, or even Bulma.

Slipping into a deep and deserved sleep, I dream.

* * *

 _Training as normal in the woods, out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of red. Ignoring it, I punch the nearest tree._

 _Another flash._

 _This time I turn my head, hoping to see what exactly was running about._

 _Another flash, clearer this time. I see a long flow of brown along with it._

 _Officially curious, I go to the tree and walk around it, seeing nothing._

 _Something smashes me on the back of the head and I black out._

* * *

I wake up without ceremony, only opening my eyes, not moving anything else.

 _Weird dream._

Groaning, I stand and move into the small kitchen. On the counter was a hand-written note.

Leaning over it, I read the delicate script.

 _Son-kun,_

 _I saw you were sleeping and left some food for you in the cooler._

 _Come see me if you need anything._

 _~Bulma_

I rub my face and move to the fridge, opening it, happy to see that it is filled with food. I smile slightly and make myself a light snack of an entire dinosaur steak. After I'm done I sit on my bed and read until dark.

* * *

Feeling restless, I slip on a light coat and go outside into the dark. I fly onto the peak of the closest plateau, an stare at the sky.

There are no cities for about a hundred miles, so all of the colors of the galaxy shown in the sky. A deep purple blob over there, a green one over here, and a reddish pink over the other side. I spend time memorizing the shapes until the rising suns light cast them away.

The tiredness of my eyes forces them to shut, and I fall asleep.

This time it was dreamless.

* * *

"Hey, dude. You alive?" A poke at my side. I groan and slowly open my eyes to direct sunlight. I turn my head and see a girl next to me, poking me with a stick.

"Woah! Man, you are crazy sleepin' out here." She sits with her legs crossed and the stick across her lap.

"Where d'ya come from? You gotta home?" An opportunity to speak showed itself.

"Yea.. In the little cottage a few miles away." My voice was husky and deep from sleep.

"Miles? No wonder ya didn't go back." She looks off in every direction.

"It's all wood 'round here." She looks back to me.

"I know. It's toward the east."

She looks toward that direction and after a moment she says, "Oh, I see a lil' clearing. That must be it. Ya need help?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you." I stand. "How did you get up here?"

"Oh, I climbed." She jabs the thumb behind her. "From that side. Whats yer name, stranger?"

"Goku." I brush myself off, and turn toward her. "Yours?"

"Kirei. I guess we're not strangers no more, huh?"

"I guess not." _Kirei? That means 'beautiful'. I guess she is sorta cute._

I become aware of her long brown hair, unruly and dirty looking, but very, very long. Her eyes are a sharp almond shape and she has a narrow nose and waist. Her lips are full but dry, and her frame was draped with a loose red dress thing.

"Do you live out here?" I ask, suddenly concerned.

"I guess ya could say that, I don't really live no where, but I like to hang 'round this area."

"Would you mind if I gave you a place to stay?" I give her a hopeful look

"Not at all, friend. It gets a lil' chilly out here at night now."

"Good. Lets go." I manually climb down instead of flying, so I don't scare Kirei off.

Once we reach the bottom of the plateau, I feign fatigue and huff a bit, pointing east.

"This way. You can shower when we get there."

"Alrighty." She uses the stick to walk on.

We travel in silence.

* * *

 **Okay, first chapter done. R+R, suggest ect.**

 **~MVO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter to Run with Beauty. Enjoy! (I'm really surprised at the amount of favorites and follows this story has. Thank each one of you!)**

 **Gokus PoV**

* * *

Walking through my front door, I kick off my muddy shoes and Kirei does the same.

"Okay, shower or food first?" I ask, turning on my heel and looking at her, just now noticing how dirty she is now she's surrounded by my clean walls.

Not waiting for an answer, I put my hand up. "Shower first. Food'll be done when you get out."

She gave me a dopey smile and padded her bare feet straight to the kitchen.

"No, Kirei. Shower first." I grasp her shoulders gently and steer her the other way, toward the bathroom. Opening the door, I sit her down on the closed toilet seat and rummage for a washcloth and towel.

Over my shoulder, I speak to her. "So, ya know what a shower is? They're pretty nice." I turn back around, covering my face immediately.

"Why did you take off your clothes?" I ask, my other hand throwing the towel in her general direction.

"Well, I can't git cleaned if ah got my clothes on, huh? Ah thought thas how it werked."

"It is how it works, but you're not supposed to be naked around people. It's improper." Peeking through my fingers, I see she threw the towel lightly around her shoulders, covering everything. I sigh and put my arm down. I continue. "How long have you been in the woods by yourself?"

She taps her sharp chin, thinking. "As long as ah can remember, ah guess. Ah remember a lil' from when Ah was small, 'n my Ma was wit me, but then Ah was on my own."

I roll my eyes. "Glorious. Look," I say, throwing open the shower curtain and picking up three bottles. I present them to her in order. "Use this one first, to wash your hair." I run my hands wildly around my head to show what she should do. She nods. "And this you use _after_ this. It makes your hair soft." Another nod. I point out the last bottle. "Then use this to wash your whole body. Got it?"

She nods. "Yep."

"Great." I turn the shower on, letting it heat up. Whipping my hand of wetness. I motion her in.

"Go on ahead. Make sure you close the curtain while you're in there."

"Awrighty."

I turn around and hear her step in. I leave the room and close the door, sighing.

 _This is gonna be difficult._

Walking into the kitchen, I realize I don't feel like cooking at all.

Sandwiches it is.

* * *

After I had made enough sandwiches for a small army, I leave the kitchen and walk to the bathroom, knocking softly.

"Kirei? You good?"

"Yea! Ahm great! This's cool! The water's warm!"

"Heh." I ran a hand over my forehead. "It's supposed to be. You almost done? Food's ready."

"I'll be out soon. _Geez ah hope ah used these right."_

I know the last part was to herself, so I ignore it and walk away with a small smile.

From the kitchen, I hear the water shut off, and the sound of metal on metal as she pulled the curtain back.

"Ah! I'm cold now!" A screech from the bathroom shakes the windows.

"Just dry off, it'll get better!" I shout to her, halfway across the house.

A realization.

 _Shit, she doesn't have clean clothes._

I groan and think of a solution. I jog to my pile of clothes and grab my smallest things to give her. To the bathroom again, I open the door only enough for my arm to fit through and hand her the clothes.

"Put these on. They'll keep you warm." I say as the clothes left my hand.

I close the door and go back to the kitchen, putting the huge platter of food on the small table. it groans with protest.

The bathroom door opens and closes, and I hear her walk into the kitchen. My back is turned to her.

"These are super warm, Goku!"

"Good. I don't want you cold." I say, motioning for her to sit. "Help yourself."

She sits at the table, eyeing the plate in front of her. "Goku? What's this?"

I rub the back of my neck, smiling. "That's a plate silly. You eat off of it. Here." I put a few sandwiches on her plate and told her to eat them.

As she eats, she talks to me. "This's weird, why don't ya just eat off of the bigger one?" She points to the platter with the sandwiches on it.

"Because it's rude. _I_ don't mind if you do, but once I take you to a friend of mine, you'll have to be polite."

"OOOOH! More people?! When we doin' that, Goku?"

I chuckle. "In a few days, but I need you to learn manners first."

With a huge bite of sandwich in her mouth, she shouts at me. "Alright! Ah'll be the best manner-ed person ya've ever met!"

"Good. Now, I have a few questions." I sit across the table from her and eat, being sure to give her a subtle example on how to eat properly. He looks at me strange and slows down, catching onto my hint. I smile at her.

"Firstly, have you gone to school?"

"Nope. Ma told me 'bout it when Ah was small though, then she left."

I rubbed my neck again. "Where did she go?"

"Ah'm not sure. She just up 'n left me when I was... Um," She counted on her fingers. "Six, Ah think."

I feel my brow furrow. "How old are you now?"

She puffed her chest out with pride. "Nineteen!"

My eyes widen. Nineteen? Then at most shes twelve months younger than me. I'm having a hard time wrapping my mind around how she survived on her own for thirteen years.

"Wow, uh, Kirei, how do you take care of yourself?" I suddenly notice how _small_ she is. I frown.

"Ah mostly just eat when Ah can and hope Ah find food. This is rea'y good by the way."

"Thank you.. Alright, we might have to go visit my friend earlier than I thought, but it'll still be at least two days. Ugh, what time is it?" I pull out the small phone Bulma gave me when I told her I'd stay here on my own.

It's already six.

"Alright, Kirei, it's almost time to go to bed, so, I guess..." I look to the side. I didn't have a couch, or even a living room. "I guess we'll go to bed soon." I feel my fac heating up. I know what sex _is_ of course, but I never really thought about it. Now that I have Kirei in my house, it seems that it's on obvious problem. She _is_ very pretty, but I can't have that get in the way of my goal for her.

 _Safety._

* * *

 **Okay, I know this is a delayed update, but I've been super busy. Not that I can use that as an excuse, though.**

 **Anyway, most of the chapters are going to be small like this, at most 2.5k words. Sorry.**

 **Please, as usual, R+R, favorite, follow, all that shit. (Only if you want to, of course!)**

 **Again, thank you to everyone that followed and favorited the first chapter. You guys are the best!**

 **~MVO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, third chapter. Things are gonna get cute and sappy soon!**

 **Side Note: Kirei is _not_ challenged. She just hasn't seen civilization for a while and she's lost her touch at pronunciation. It'll get better, I promise.**

* * *

Kirei shoots me a bright smile and I give her one that says, 'You are an adorable small child and you are mine now.'

After she eats about five sandwiches, and I eat about twenty, we head to bed.

"Alright, Kirei. Ready for bed?"

She yawns, stretching. "Yep, sure am! Where d'we sleep?"

I lead her into my 'bedroom' and point to the mattress that sits on the floor. "There."

She suddenly becomes serious.

"Goku? Isn't sleepin' with someone the same thin as them seein' ya nekkid?"

I cover my face with my hand.

"No, not the way we are, at least. Friends sleep together all the time. Just usually not of different genders."

A small furrow in her brow shows and I smooth it down with my thumb. "Trust me." I say, flopping myself down onto the mattress.

She shrugs and plops down next to me. "Wow, Goku, this is fluffy!" I give her a small smile. This mattress is ten years old.

 _Where has she been sleeping?_

I go along with it.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Ready for bed?"

She lays down next to me, rubbing her small hands together.

"Sure am!" She faces me and lays her head on a pillow and sighs.

"Ya know, Goku... Ah never thank'd ya for takin' me in. You're rea'y nice to me."

I run my fingers over her now dry hair. Its softer than I expected, even without being brushed.

"I'd like to think I'm nice to everyone. You just happened to show up at the right time."

I fully play with her hair now, smiling at how naturally curly it is. It's not tight crazy curls, just loose ones that kind of remind me of sand.

"Goku?"

"Yeah?"

"Ya think Ah used the goop stuff right?"

I bring a small lock of her hair to my face, rubbing it against smooth skin. The musky scent of my body wash wafted from her in waves.

"I think you did."

Without a response, Kirei falls asleep, small breaths puffing out of her slowly. I grin and pull a heavy blanket from the floor, throwing over both of us.

Kirei fell asleep with one of my hands under her head, so I turn to my side and face her. Her sleeping face is clear of any cares and I kiss her forehead lightly.

I don't know why I did it, but now I regret it, because now I see how beautiful she is. Her mouth is slightly open and she has a tiny frown. Her hair, curled loosely, pools around her head like a halo.

It's still a little light outside, so the retreating light refracts around every part of her, making her look angular and soft at the same time.

I sigh and kiss her forehead again, abandoning the fluffy feeling in my stomach.

At this point it can only get worse. I close my eyes from the light outside and think up scenarios that would never happen.

 _Her laughing loudly when at one of Bulmas get-togethers years from now, with me at her side._

 _The look in her eyes when she tells me she loves me._

 _Sleeping like this, together, every night._

 _Building a house together..._

I shook my head and sat up, going to the bathroom.

I pad across the cold wooden floors and open the bathroom door, sighing.

Her towel, now dry, was flung over the toilet, and her dirty clothes strewn around the room. I gather the items and throw them in the wash to the side and start it.

Bulma always said that I clean when I'm anxious. I guess she was right.

Once finished, I move to the mirror above the sink and rub my face. I should shower.

I strip off my clothes and step into the shower, the floors still warm from Kireis shower. I flip the water on and dunk my head under it without waiting for it to get warm. I shiver when the cold water runs in rivulets down my back. The water begins to warm and I stand upright. I reach for the shampoo and begin to clean myself.

* * *

I shut off the water and step out, not bothering to towel dry, and power up to dry off. I slip on a clean pair of boxers and a pair of sweats and slip back into bed. I settle and sigh.

"Like ya shower?"

I jump and look to Kirei, whose hair had somehow got messy while I was gone. She has a sleepy smile on her face as she peers up at me. She laughs into her hand quietly.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, Kirei, I just felt like a shower."

She moves her hand up to my hair, feeling the natural spikes.

"You didn't wake 'e up, Goku. Well, when ya left ya did. Ah felt cold."

The almost dark outside hid my crimson face. I got brave. I reached my hand up to match hers and I brought it down, stopping when our hands were between us, not letting go.

Barely audible, I whisper. "Go back to sleep. We've got a busy day tomorrow."

"But Ah don wanna go to sleep. Ah wanna stay up and look at you."

"Now why would you want to do that?"

"Ah don' know, you're pretty."

I gasp and then laugh, still blushing hard, but trying to hide it. "Men aren't pretty."

She pulled her hand from mine and crossed her arms. "Well you're pretty."

I give her an odd look. "I think you mean handsome."

She sighs and slips her hand back into mine. My face erupts with blush again.

"Ah guess.. But _handsome_ doesn't seem righ'. Ah forget the word. Like when you think someone is rea'y _rea'y_ pretty, but it's for girls an' boys."

I think for a moment. "Attractive?"

She jumps in memory. "Yea! Tha' one! You're attractive! Tha's why Ah wanna look at you." She pauses and gives me a strange look. "Hey, why's your face all pink?"

My eyes widen and I cover across my face with one hand. I mutter from under it. "It's not. It's the lighting in here that makes it look that way."

She lays on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"Ah guess so. Are ya alrigh' with 'e lookin' at ya?"

I chuckle and move my hand away. Hers suddenly feels heavy in mine.

"Yeah, Kirei, I don't mind. But it'll get really dark soon, so you won't be able to see me then."

She squeezes my hand and looks back to me. "Well, Ah can look at ya when the sun comes up." She flips to her side again and moves closer to me, snuggling to my chest. She pauses her movement and looks up at me. "Goku? Where's ya shirt?"

My face reddens again. "Oh, I can go put one on if you want."

She responds quickly, almost too quickly. "N-No, Ah don' mind.. But.. Can I touch ya? Ah like the muscles."

My chest tightens. I whisper. "Yeah.. Yeah you can. Go to sleep."

I feel her flatten her hand on my chest and she sighs, running it down my abdomen and across my waist. I hold my breath. She rubs her face on my chest and sighs, stilling. She circles her thumb around the ripples in my abdomen, then stops, breathing evening out again.

She's asleep.

I soon follow.

* * *

 **Ah! It's getting cute now! I'm so excited!**

 **As always review, PM me, all that jazz!**

 **~MVO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter. Things are getting sweet and fluffy, right? Reviews are good. They keep me going.**

* * *

The sound of birds chirping wake me. The first sensation of the day is bright orange daylight stabbing my eyes.

The second is Kirei wrapped around me. I smile without looking at her and I move my hand down her long hair and across her back, stopping at the small of it.

With a rustle, she wakes, removing her hands from around my waist and rubbing her tired eyes. She peeks up at me and when she sees I'm awake she hastily unwraps herself from around me. With a blush, she stutters.

"Uh, sorry Goku.. You're just rea'y warm."

I chuckle lightly and pull her back into me, knowing she feels chilly with my absence.

"Kirei, it's alright. I told you last night, I don't mind." I snuggle my face into her hair, noticing how messy and tangled it is. I sigh and move my face away.

"We have to get you cleaned up." I said neutrally.

She looks at me curiously. "But Ah showered yesterday."

"I know.. Hold on." I stand and purposely throw the blanket over her entire body, including her face. I chuckle again, and jog to the bathroom before she can remove it.

"Goku?" He small voice chimes from the 'bedroom' as I open the bathroom door and quickly grab my unused hairbrush and strolled back into the room.

I poke my head in, smiling. "Miss me?"

She beamed back, the sunlight again breaking around her, making her look almost angelic. "Ya got no idea."

I maintained my smile and made my way to my side of the bed again.

 _I have a side now._

"Alright, Kirei, sit up and face that way." I pointed the the wall opposite myself. "I'm gonna brush your hair."

She complied without question and wiggled herself closer to me. I sat the same as her, working the brush slowly through the ends of her hair.

 _Why am I doing this for her?_

Her hair is very long. Almost Raditz long, now that I think about it. My dead brother would've been jealous at the beautiful length of hair I have in my hands. I smile, moving higher into the mess of tangles and gently brushing them out.

Once at the crown of her head, I remove the last of the tangles, and now I see that the tangles made it look shorter than it actually was. The hair would probably pool around her ankles if it was any longer. I sigh, and run the brush through it again, knowing it feels good on her end.

"You're hair is _really_ long." I say, pulling the brush through it again.

"Ah know. It gits in the way sometimes, too. Ah considered chopping it off with a sharp rock once, but Ah don't think Ah could handle lettin' it go."

The curls in her hair were even softer now. I ran a hand over them, appreciating the softness.

An idea popped into my head.

"Alrighty, Kirei. I'll be back again, hold on.

I stood and jogged into the bathroom again, finding the small package of hair ties Bulma left for whenever she came over. I snatch one and run back into the room, skidding comically, and plopping back down on the bed again. Kirei laughed lightly and turned away to the wall again.

Using the skills I learned hanging around Bulma and Master Roshis _girl visitors,_ I pulled Kireis hair taut, separating it into three thick strands.

"I'm going to braid your hair, just so it's not so it the way."

"Awrighty, Goku."

With a smile I greedily ran my fingers through it again, then beginning the process of braiding.

"Left over, right over, left over, right over..." I whispered my little mantra to myself until I reached the end of the rope, tying it off with the stolen hair tie.

The length was considerably shorter now, but still very long. About waist length. I flipped the rope of hair over Kireis shoulder and she cooed.

"Goku! This looks so pretty!"

Feeling brave, I lean forward and hug her from behind, playing with the ends of the hair.

"You're pretty."

A small laugh shook her body, and she turned to look at me.

"Phss, naw. I'm not pretty."

I pressed my face into the looser portion of hair by her head, shamelessly smelling it.

"You're right." I whisper lightly into the side of her neck.

After a moment of her deflating I continued my statement.

"You're beautiful." I smile into her soft skin, hugging her tighter.

I feel her heart rate speed under her skin and the blush heat it up.

"G-Goku?"

"Mhm?"

"W-what are we gonna do today?"

Her nervousness was palpable. I move from her, laying my head on her shoulder.

"Well, I was planning on going out and fishing for a while, and I can teach you how to talk again."

"A-alright."

I groan as I stand, muscles sore form being hunched over Kirei for so long. I bring my arm over my head and stretch, bones popping. I turn and smile at her, but stop at the sight of her expression.

Her face was all red and she was looking at the wall, stroking her braid. She blindly reached over for the blanket and wrapped it around herself.

"Kirei? You alright?"

She snapped out of her trance at beamed up at me, face still red. "Yeah, Goku! Ah'm a'ight."

I shrug and move to the kitchen, throwing food over my shoulder and on the counter to make for a decent breakfast.

I throw a few (dozen) eggs on, whisking them with a fork. Once in a skillet, I put bread in the toaster, thinking on how Bulma was nice enough to give me all these things to keep myself afloat. It was a wonder how he didn't think to give me one of those service robot things that cooked for me. I decide to make a few extra things, including bacon, and throwing some cheese into the scrambled eggs.

Once done, I move them off the heat and into dishes. Setting everything on the table, I feel a pair of arms wiggle under mine and around my waist. I chuckle and turn when done setting the table. Kirei still had her heavy braid resting on her shoulder, a small smile on her small pink face.

"Hey! Breakfast is ready for you." I say, stroking her back. She gives me a thankful look and stretches up, struggling to reach my face.

She decides to kiss my jaw, sending shock waves through my whole body.

 _I can't feel my legs._

I stare straight ahead, awestruck. She bounds away happily, sitting down and serving herself like I showed her the day before.

"Thanks, Goku!"

I touch my jaw lightly, still staring at nothing. "N-no problem."

I gear her pause. "You awright?"

I shake my head of the trance and sit at the table. "Y-yeah, I'm okay." I shovel random food on my own plate, eating quietly.

After a few minutes of silence, Kirei speaks.

"Ah like fishin'."

* * *

 **It's getting so much easier to write these chapters now that things are getting cute.**

 **Until next time! (Probably later today?)**

 **~MVO**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not sure if I'll get this chapter done today or not, but let's hope for the best.**

* * *

"I know you do, Kirei." Fishing was probably the only way she could've gotten food. Sh couldn't kill or even defend herself from large land animals. I sigh and continue eating, distracted.

 _Why did she kiss me?_

I know that she probably meant it to be one hundred percent platonic, but I can't help but replay it over and over in my head.

 _She had closed her eyes._

I suddenly become nervous as the tension, at least for me, weighs down the air.

I'm going to ask her about it when we leave.

After eating I gather our plates and put them in the sink to be washed later.

"Kirei? You ready to go?"

A small voice sounds from the table behind me.

"Yeah, Ah am."

That's another thing we have to work on. I'll teach her how to talk right again.

 _Bzzzt._

My phone rings from my pocket. I know it's Bulma. I take it out and press the small button to answer the call.

"Bulma."

Her voice crackled over the line.

 _'Goku? Did you get my note?'_

"Yeah, I got it. Thanks."

 _'I'm coming over later today to replace that dingy mattress of yours. I'll be there around four.'_

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I'd have to teach Kirei quick if she's gonna meet Bulma later today.

"Alright, Bulma. I'll be here."

 _'Cool. Listen, Krillin says your Ki feels weird. Are you okay?'_

I wasn't aware that Krillin was paying attention at all.

"Yeah, I'm good. But listen, I have to go fishing now, so I'll see you later."

 _'Alright, Champ. See you then. Bye.'_

"Bye."

I clicked my phone off and shoved it back into my pocket, annoyed.

"Alright, Kirei. We've got an adventure to go on. Here." I toss her the stick she had used to walk here, that was leaning against the wall. "We're leaving." Without waiting for her to respond like I usually would, I slip on my shoes and go outside, letting the warm morning air cloud around me. I sigh, relaxing. I feel her small hand press against my back, not pushing me out the door, just touching. Her delicate fingers ran down my spine, sending shivers down it.

"Where do ya fish, Goku?"

The shivers got more racking. It was just a question. Why? Why does she affect me so much?

"Just about half a mile from here, at a big river... We should go..."

I began to walk away, but she reached out and grasped my bicep quick and spun me around slowly.

"What's wrong? Does ya tummy hurt? Ya acting weird."

I don't know what the feeling is, but I stoop down so we're face to face. Her eyes widen slightly as our faces close into each other slowly. I slightly close my eyes, a small smile comes to my face.

"No, no. I'm fine really. It's just that we're in a bit of a hurry. It seems you get to meet my friend today, but I just have to teach you some things first." I lean down further and capture her lips in my own.

They were surprisingly soft, her bottom lip shook slightly when I angled out heads to deepen the kiss. I felt my arms wrap around her waist and press her close to me. She was fully shaking now, and her arms reached up and around my neck, hugging me closer to her. I pull away and look at her flushed face, her mouth slightly open. She moves her hand down to her face and touches her bottom lip, looking at nothing. I'm suddenly worried.

"Kirei? Are you okay with this?"

She slowly lowers her hand and looks to me, brow furrowed.

"Kir-" I almost begin to apologize, but she jumps on me and smashes our lips together urgently.

After a moment she pulls away and looks at me smiling.

"Can we keep doing this?" She lowers herself off of me and stands, looking up at me hopefully.

Something in me snaps. I grab her by the waist and throw her over my shoulder, walking back into the house. She's squealing and laughing and kicking her legs.

"Kirei. We have food inside. But we _have_ to go fishing tomorrow."

Once in the 'bedroom', I toss her down on the mattress, plopping on my side next to her. I barely have a time to talk before she kisses me again. She's a lot more gentle this time, only touching and not pressing. I wrap around her again, twisting our legs together and cuddling happily. She opens her mouth slightly, asking for a more intimate kiss.

I respond almost too eagerly. I bite down on her lower lip a little, sucking and nipping on it. She moans quietly.

 _Holy. Fuck._

That was it. I snapped.

That is the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

I flicked my tongue out to her lip and she responded with another moan.

 _Oh, God._

It's only sinking in now, but I now realize what I'm doing.

I'm making out with Kirei. Whhhaaaattt the fuuckkk.

I pull away with a _pop_ and look at her, her eyes now lidded and foggy.

"Gokuuuu, come baack.. Keep kissing meeee."

I sigh and kiss her swollen lips one more time, getting off the bed. I check the time.

It's already noon. We must've slept in longer than I thought. I sigh and sit at the table, my legs splayed and my head resting in my hand. I sigh, rubbing my face.

 _We need to get things done._

"Goku? Are ya okay?"

I peek one eye open, and suddenly seeing Kirei in my clothes is too much. I close it again, rubbing my face.

"Sit down. We have things to take care of."

I feel the air shift as she hesitates and sits across from me.

"Have you been listening to how I talk, Kirei?" My eyes are still closed.

"Y-Yeah..?"

"Good. We need to get you to lose the.." I searched for the right word. " _Drawl."_ I brave to open my eyes, and Kirei is staring out the small window next to the table, fac estill flushed.

"Are you listening?"

"Mmmhm."

* * *

After three hours, I had gotten Kirei just about ready to face Bulma.

"Alright, one more time, then we can stop."

She sighed and got up again, jogging to the other side of the room, turning on her heel and whipping her braid around extravagantly. I chuckled at the display. She walks toward me again, this time with more grace than her previous gait. She stops a few feet from me, and places a hand on her hip. She held back a laugh before she spoke.

"Hey, Bulma. I've heard so much about you from our... _friend..."_ She traced a finger over my chest and up to my mouth, pretend shushing me. " _Goku."_ She said my name like it had a weight to it. The individual letters rolling from her mouth like she was tasting them. The entire situation was overwhelmingly sexy. I bubbled out a laugh that was half out of nervousness, half out of pure humor.

I threw my hands up in pretend surprise.

"Welp! You did it! You've officially made me look like an uncivilized monkey."

I stand and wrap my arms around her waist, kissing her.

We did it.

* * *

 **Okay, got that one out. That's two in a day. I'm tired, so I'm gonna eat some cheese and take a nap.**

 **~MVO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Should I? I should. *Evil laughter* My Thanksgivings Day break starts today, so over the next five days I plan on getting out a lot of material.**

* * *

"I'm more anxious than I should be." Kirei's getting used to her new voice nicely. Her head is rested on my shoulder.

I move my hands up and down her back slowly, letting her get used to me holding her.

"Why's that?" I take one hand and run it down her thick braid, toying with the loose ends.

"Well, Bulma will be the first person I've seen in thirteen years. I'm just a little worried that she wont like me, you know, because we're living together."

I take the hand that was playing with her hair and bring it to her shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"You'll be fine. Bulma may be the classiest woman on Earth, but she's also the nicest. She'll like you. _I_ like you, and that's enough for her."

I tuck my head into her neck, running my nose along it soothingly. She breathes out, accepting my explanation.

"Okay, if you say so." She huffs again and tucks her own head into my neck, wrapping her arms tighter around my shoulders.

She runs her own nose along my neck and then kisses it lightly. I jump, the sudden warm contact making me blush. She trails more kisses along my neck and ends at my ear, kissing the lobe of it.

As if planned, both of us lift our heads at the same time, and our lips make contact. Somehow her lips had gotten softer over the last few hours.

 _Maybe because we kissed more than learned._

I roll my eyes behind their lids and kiss her harder, then lift her from under her thighs and wrap her around my waist. I walk proud and sure over to the nearest wall and press her back against it, pressing my body flush against hers.

A tiny moan came from Kireis mouth when I pressed her, so I push a little harder.

Panting now, she pulls away and moans again.

"Go..kuuu!"

I chuckle and press a little harder again.

"What is it, Beautiful?"

Her hands tangle in my hair and pull me back down to her. The instant our lips meet a small cough sounds from behind me.

Both of us freeze, then Bulma speaks again.

"A-am I interrupting something?" She doesn't sound hurt, just surprised, so that's good.

I carefully lower Kirei onto the floor and she pats down the front of her crumpled shirt, suddenly formal.

She walks toward Bulma slowly, but casually.

"I'm sorry, Bulma. We should've been paying more attention to the time."

"B-but I'm half an hour early."

"And that's not anyone's fault. Please, sit." She motioned to the table.

Although this conversation was calm and civilized, I felt out of control.

"Hey, Bulma. Sorry for.. that." I say to her once the three of us are seated at the small table. She smiles but gives me a strange look with here eyes that I interpret as confusion. Kirei is looking out the window.

"It's alright, Goku, but I had no idea that you.. Had someone."

"Oh! Uh.." I feel my neck heat up with blush. "I...Uh.. I didn't tell you over the phone, huh? She uh.. we.. found each other.. yesterday morning, and uh, things just.. went from there, I guess."

Bulma gives me the look again, without a smile.

"Goku, uh, don't you think a day and a half is a bit fast?"

I'm suddenly annoyed.

"You know, Bulma. You began to date Yamcha only a week after meeting him. Not to mention he tried to kill us before that. I know what I'm about, and you're being hypocritical."

She's taken aback to say the least, but gives me another small smile.

"I'm sorry, Goku. You're right. You saved the planet, you can do what you want. Anyway, about that mattress." She stands from the table and goes toward the door.

Before Bulma is even out of the room, Kirei looks from the window with misty eyes.

"I told you she wouldn't like me."

Out of the corner of my eye I see the smallest pause in Bulmas gait, but she continued outside without incident.

I shake my head and look at her with warm eyes.

"She likes you, Baby. Se was just a little surprised is all."

Kirei nods her head a bit, then looks at me again.

"What's 'dating'?"

 _Shit. I never explained what that meant._

"Oh, it's, uh, a little hard to explain. It's like.. Two, or in some cases more than two, people get together and they say, 'we are only going to kiss and touch each other and no one else'. For example, Bulma and her boyfriend have been dating for five years."

A small nod comes from her as she bites her lip. I can tell she has something to say.

"What is it?"

She pauses a bit before answering. "Does this mean we're dating?"

I think about it.

"Well, it really depends on a few things. Do you even _want_ to date me?"

She nods her head fast. I smile.

"Then I guess we are."

Bulmas voice sounds form outside.

"GOKU! CAN YOU HELP ME BRING THIS THING INSIDE?!"

I shake my head and smile. I shout back to her.

"SURE!"

I stand and kiss Kirei on the forehead, moving to the bedroom. I lift the old mattress over my shoulder with no effort and toss it out the front door, and hear something form the kitchen.

"I love you, Goku."

I blush deep and say quietly.

"I love you too."

I duck out of the house to bring the new mattress inside, lifting it with one hand and carrying it in with Bulma at my heel.

I toss the mattress in it's right place in the bedroom and go back to the kitchen, Kirei looking out the window with a huge smile on her face.

When I come in, she looks at me and speaks.

"Did you hear me?" He face was bright pink.

"I did. Did you hear me?" I sit next to her. She looks back out the window.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did."

* * *

 **Guys I'm screaming. this is the cutest thing.**

 **They are so cute.**

 **~MVO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the seventh chapter. I really like writing this story. The cuteness makes me happy. I had a dream about a Goku/Vegeta fic that I'm not sure exists and if it doesn't I will write it because it was really cute.**

* * *

After Bulma left, Kirei and I 'napped' on the new mattress.

When I say 'napped' I mean we made out more.

"How are things this soft?" Kirei is sitting on the new mattress, bouncing on it lightly.

"Well, you've been alone for a while. I doubt you had giant soft beds as a luxury in the woods." I'm laying on my back, hands behind my head, talking to the ceiling.

She flops straight down onto my hard stomach. Small stray hairs out of her braid tickle my skin. I reach one of my hands down and put it on the joint of her neck and jaw, running my thumb in small circles on her pale skin.

She purrs and pushes her neck into my touch. I chuckle and glance down at her, seeing her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. I look back to the ceiling and smile, happy that things panned out the right way.

Kirei suddenly sits up and lays parallel to me, placing her hand on my chest and laying her head on my shoulder. She sighs.

"Goku?"

I turn my head toward her, brushing my lips against the tip of her nose. "Yeah?"

"What did Bulma mean when she said you saved the planet?"

My heart jumps in my chest. I hadn't mentioned to her anything about the past.

"Oh, um." My eyes stray back to the roof. "I guess I haven't told you, huh?"

"Told me what?" Her hands runs up and down from my chest to my stomach and back.

"So, uh, let me stat from the beginning. I guess I had a brother, and it turns out I'm not exactly human. At all. And my brother was evil and tried to kill me and my friends."

Looking back to Kirei, I see her brow is furrowed and confusion is the prominent emotion in her eyes. I'm glad it's not anger.

"Go on.." She pushed me forward. I'm feeling mixed emotions that she wants to know more.

"So, uh.. My brother shows up, tells me I'm this race called 'Saiyan' and the entire race was killed in an explosion. They were a strong people with a thirst for blood and violence. I found that strange because I had never felt that way about fighting. It was fun to me, but I never had the urge to kill someone."

Kirei looks scared for half a second before I explain that I'm not a violent person.

"So, my so called 'brother' fought me and my friend Piccolo. I ended up dying and-"

"WHAT?! YOU DIED?! HOW?!" Kirei sat bolt up and gave me a terrified look. I put my hands up in defense.

"Listen. In the world of the dead I trained to fight more Saiyans that would be showing up. Then I was wished back to life. With the Dragon Balls. I'll leave that explanation to Bulma. She can make it make sense to you better than I can. So anyway, I came back to life and fought two more Saiyans. They were far stronger than I anticipated. It took the whole group of us to fight one of them, and he didn't even die, I don't think.."

Relaxing again, Kireis voice returned to normal volume. "I thought there were two. What about the other one?"

"His partner killed him. Like I said, Saiyans were bloodthirsty. The other one escaped and never came back."

Kirei flops back down and sighs.

"Wow. So you're not human..." Her voice was blank. No emotion. Is this good? I hope so.

"Is that okay?" I give her and apprehensive look.

"Yeah, I guess so.. It's just.."

"Just what?"

"I thought...I thought you were.."

"Normal?" I asked with understanding.

"..Yeah. I guess I'm just surprised."

I explained the whole thing in more detail.

"Well, my genetic makeup is apparently close enough to a humans and that I could be basically considered human except for my super strength. I can still donate blood an organs and have children and stuff, according to Bulma. She's a scientist, so I trust her."

Kirei only nods. After a few moments of silence she asks another question.

"Exactly how strong _are_ you?"

I sigh and stand, stretching my arms.

"Want to see?"

She jumps up excitedly and follows me outside and to a large tree.

"See this tree?"

"No. It's invisible."

I chuckle at her sarcasm. "Watch closely."

I punch the tree and it shakes, but doesn't move.

"Oh, wow, it shook."

"Wait for it." I felt the energy of the tree loosen. I smile and grasp the tree with one hand, digging my fingers deep into the flesh and lifting it straight up. The clean cut of the punch showed the individual rings of the tree.

Kireis eyes bugged out of her head and she collapsed onto the ground, still looking at me.

"Hold on, I'm not done." I lift the tree higher over my head and flick my wrist, sending it flying miles away.

"That's how strong I am, and look! I'm not even winded!"

"What.. The.." Her eyes are filled with fear.

"It's a lot to take in, I know. I'm the strongest _thing_ on the planet. I pride myself on it, but I would never _ever_ hurt someone if they didn't start a fight. You should never feel afraid of me."

She nods and stands up shakily. "Alright. I'm tired. Let's... Let's go."

"Want a ride?"

"Sure."

I walk over to Kirei and crouch down in front of her. She hops up onto my back and I latch my hands under her knees, hoisting her up and walking back to the house.

Walking into the house, I lower her to the floor gently and go back to bed with her hand in mine. My thumb circles over the top of her hand. I wrap my arm around the small of her back and pull her into a bride position. I sit on the bed and touch her face with the back of my hand, feeling the skin under mine.

* * *

 **Awe they are so cute.**

 **~MVO**


	8. Chapter 8

**This story's just rollin' isn't it? None of my favorited stories have been updated in like four days so I'm using my free time to write more. Hope everyone's enjoying this one!**

* * *

With her skin under my hand, I gently move her off of me and onto the bed. I crawl next to her, moving my hand down to her stomach. I continue my circling motions there, thinking about how much I'm doing this. I sigh and wrap my legs around one of hers, and my arms around her entire torso. Though she's so much smaller than me, I have no problem being the little spoon.

Her tiny hand goes up to my head and plays with my permanently spiked hair, running delicate fingers through the stiff peaks.

"Do you still love me?" I ask her, craning to look at her face. She had a small frown and a slightly furrowed brow. I chuckle and reach my finger up to smooth out the skin between her eyebrows. She sighs deeply, putting her other hand on mine.

"Yes. Yeah, I do... It's just a lot to take in. One day I'm running around the woods and fishing, doing whatever I want when I want, and the next I'm living with you and you're my boyfriend. And _then_ it turns out you're a super-strong alien and you killed your brother. It's just.. a little overwhelming." She puts my hand back down on her stomach.

"I understand. Hey, how about I go make you some soup? It'll be nice and warm and you can nap if you want while I do some chores."

"Okay."

I lift myself from laying down and go to the kitchen, throwing some canned soup on the stove to heat. Stirring, I see Kirei emerge from the bedroom, walking toward me. I hold out one arm and she tucks herself under it, resting her head on my chest.

"I'm sorry." She says, staring at the whirlpool of soup.

"For what?"

"I shouldn't be upset. It's not like you lied to me."

I kissed her hair and smiled. "I would never."

She pushes her head into my shoulder, continuing her statement. "And I know you wouldn't hurt me. You would've already if you wanted to. You make me feel pretty."

"Because you are. You're beautiful, and I love you."

"Is that the only reason you love me?"

I stop stirring the soup and grasp her shoulders gently forcing her to look at me.

"Of course not. Aside from how beautiful you are, you're really nice and funny. You make me smile and somehow you make my heart pound. Do not ever doubt that I love you."

Kirei smiles big and puts her head back on my chest, wrapping her tiny arms around my waist and squeezing me tight.

"I won't, Goku. I promise."

I kiss the top of her head again.

"Good girl. Hungry?"

She jumps off of me and bounces in place, waiting for her soup.

" _Yeah_ I am!"

I pour the soup into a bowl and hand it to her along with a spoon. I motion her toward the table.

"Once your finished with that put your bowl in the sink and go take a nap. I'll come join you when I'm done with cleaning."

Already with soup in her mouth, Kirei nods and hops off to the table. She sits and happily kicks her legs; I rub the back of my neck and laugh quietly.

 _She's more bipolar than Bulma._

I back away and head to the bathroom. Opening the door I look around, assessing the room. It was mostly clean except for the hand towel on the sink and the shower curtain slightly open. I straighten those things out and throw the washed clothes in the dryer. I sigh and put my hands on my hips, looking around.

Bathrooms clean. I leave there and straighten the shoes by the door, then I go to the kitchen to see Kireis soup bowl already in the sink. I half smile and start to fill the sink with hot water.

I clean the small amount of dishes there and drain the sink. Drying my hands, I look over to the bed to see a lump of blankets, moving up and down only slightly. I chuckle.

I slowly walk over to her and tug a bit of blanket form under her, snugging deep into her neck. She sighs and throws her arm over my neck, snuggling me closer. My face heats up more and I can almost feel my heart explode from cuteness. I kiss her neck and wrap my arms around her, pulling her close to me. I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _All of my surroundings are black. I look down, and I can't find my body, like I'm just a set of floating eyes._

 _"Goku? Goku, is that you?"_

 _My mouth finds itself and I speak out._

 _"Kirei?"_

 _"Goku, is that you? Hold on, Honey, where are you?"_

 _I find my hands and feel around me, touching something that felt like wood._

 _A bright light shines suddenly in my eyes and they squint, trying to accommodate for it._

 _"Goku! Why are you in the pantry? Silly man. Were you playing hide and seek with Kurai? I haven't seen her here in a while."_

 _My legs seem to appear out of no where and walk forward, coming into a more colorful and less blinding area._

 _"Who?" I ask, still squinting._

 _"Don't tell me you forgot who your daughter is. Have you seen her?"_

* * *

My eyes open. I bring my hand to my forehead, wiping away sweat.

* * *

 **OOOOOOH! Cliff hanger! Sorry. I just didn't feel like it was fair to not post a chapter today. I hope you liked it!**

 **~MVO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't yell at me! I've been** ** _really_** **unmotivated lately, and overall pretty busy as far as school and home-life goes. To be honest, I don't have a clue where I'm going with this. I'm getting a few ideas writing this AN now, so I guess Imma go with it.**

 **P.S. I'm thinking about doing a heartbreak story b/c I'm better at writing sad shit than cute/fluffy shit. Thoughts?**

* * *

With wide eyes I look around the room and find Kirei laying next to me, still sleeping. The slow light of dusk creeps through the window and across my vision, little dust particles visible in the air. I sigh and look back to her, watching the slight of her cheeks puff out with breath. Smiling, I brush stray hairs from her forehead, and she opens her eyes slowly, glancing at me and turning to face me.

"Morning," She says, rubbing her eye and stretching.

"More like nine at night," I mention, running my thumb over her head gently.

"Wow," She sat up, rubbing the place where my finger was. "Wanna go out?"

I cock my eyebrow at her, confused. "Out?"

"Like outside, to see the stars."

I smile and nod, sitting up next to her and pushing her hair back.

"Sure. I'll get you a coat."

I stand and go to my pile of clothes, pulling two hoodies out and tossing one to her. She snatches it out of the air and slips it over her head, trowing the overly large hood around her face, pulling her braid through the opening and having it trail in front of her. I smile and shake my head, walking over to her and grabbing her tiny hand and pulling her into my chest.

"I love you," I say, wrapping my arms tight around her and rubbing my face into the side of her clothed head.

I feel her arms wrap around to my back, gripping the fabric of my own hoodie in her little fingers.

"I love you too."

With that I let her go and led her to the door.

"Are you going to let me take you places now, or are you going to make me throw you over my shoulder and bring you inside again?" I pause at the front door.

"No, no. We can leave this time, I promise." She ushers me out the door with the palm of her other hand while giggling.

Realizing another part of my power has been hidden, I smile and turn to face her.

"Wanna see something less scary than before?"

Suddenly wary, she retracts her hand and gives me a suspicious look.

"How much less?"

"Well that depends, are you scared of heights?"

She considers for a moment. "No, not really."

I smile, taking her hand again. "Good. Get on my back."

I hoist her over my hips and blast off into the chilly dusk air. I hear loud laughing, and I turn my head and see her eyes wide open and a huge smile on her face. I smile back at her and she hits my back excitedly.

"This is so cool!" She shouts over the howling wind.

"I know it is. I could maybe teach you if you want," I turn away again, seeking out a large gentle crested hill.

"That's so cool. This is awesome!" She's so excited. I laugh a little and shake my head, landing softly on the grass beneath us.

"How'd you do that?!"

"I learned. It's pretty simple," I ruffle her hair and plop down on the ground, laying with my hands behind my head. She lowers down with me.

"You'll really teach me?"

"If you want me to." Our short flight had brought us a little closer to nightfall, the sun receding back under the line of mountains in the distance. Small wisps of cloud were strewn across the pink sky, dusklight reflecting on them, making shadows.

I speak again, "It's my favorite time of day." With no context.

"Sunset?" She scooches closer to me and I throw my arm under her head before it hits the ground.

"Yeah. It's really peaceful. Sunrise is all busy and loud, but when the day ends is all quiet and tired, so calm. It's just really relaxing."

Kirei turns her head and gives me a strange look. "Do you need to relax, usually?"

That catches me off guard. "I'm not really sure, actually. I'm usually a pretty relaxed person, but calm, now that you mention it, is something I feel not so often. It's strange. I'm happy, but I'm not _calm_ by any means. I train my ass off to get stronger and faster and better at everything, but I rarely ever sit down and rest," I sigh. "And Bulma is the one that keeps me on my toes, you know? She's _always_ running around doing something. Her life is so complicated that it makes me look like a simple forest man in comparison. Not that I'm _not_ a simple forest man, but still. I'm not some exotic complicated mind that won't explain my thoughts to people. I pride myself on being open and honest with everyone. You can ask Bulma, next we go see her," I stroke her shoulder with my thumb. "If we go see her. I'm perfectly content staying here with you all the time."

She nods, considering my words. The sun is but a sliver of light over the horizon now, he sky turning a deep purple toward the east.

"So, when you come out here at night, you feel _calmer_?"

I kiss her forehead and smile into it. "I guess you could say that."

She reaches the hand up and strokes my hairless face. "It's the nature, isn't it? You like nature, I knew that when I found you sleeping outside. It's like you belong out here."

"I do. Remember, I'm not human," I slightly push my cheek into her hand, enjoying the feeling of being petted.

"Yeah..."

The sun disappears, leaving only light pinks and purples in its wake. Small shadows fall on the arcs of Kireis cheekbones and in the hallows of her eyes. I smile wide and plant a kiss on her cheek, then settling in the crook of her shoulder.

"You are so beautiful," I mention quietly, placing my hand over her smaller one on my jaw.

"Am I? Even after all this time on my own? I don't even know what I look like."

I realize I don't have a mirror in the bathroom. I frown. One more trip into the city before the weeks end shouldn't be a problem.

"That's okay. You'll find out tomorrow. And you won't be disappointed, I hope."

The darkening sky gives a chill to the air, and Kirei shivers. My alien body heat is higher than a humans, so I unzip my hoodie and toss it to the side for a moment.

"Come here." I grip her shoulder and reach over to her hip on the other side and flip her on top of me, trowing the hoodie over her. "Stop being cold."

"No, no, Goku. I'm fine. I'm used to the night time coldness now."

"Nonsense. Snuggle with me."

Kirei sighs and lays her head on my chest, rubbing her hand on my neck.

Soon enough I fall asleep to the sound of her snoring and the nightlight of stars.

* * *

 **Ugh! Sorry! I've been busyish and a little sad so I haven't been in the mood to write really. Hope the chapter makes up for it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Currently working on the ninth chapter of Mysterious Warrior, so I'll have three chapters (at least!) out by January third. I'm getting back into the swing of things, got my grades up, organized my life, and now I'm ready to get raring again. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **P.S. I've decided Kirei looks like Brigid from the Maximum Ride manga, just with longer hair.**

* * *

I open my eyes and find Kirei half on me, half on the ground. I smile and look around, seeing a bird to my right and the morning sun just fully showing itself. I groan and stretch my hands up over my head while I sit, Kirei on my lap. I smile and pat her head lightly, waking her up.

"Hmm, huh?" She flutters her eyes open and looks at me. I smile warmly at her.

"Wanna go to the city today? We're gonna get you a mirror so you can look at that pretty face of yours." I smooth her fly away hairs down with the back of my hand and help her off the ground.

"Is that where people are?" She brings her hands to her face and chews lightly on her knuckles.

"Yea, there's lots of people, I guess. It's not even eight yet though, so there aren't many people there yet except for the ones running the stores."

With conflict in her eyes, she nods, then looks to me with determination.

"Let's wait until there are more people." Without another word, she makes her way back toward the house. I jog up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure? You're not going to be nervous?" She turns around and looks at me desperately.

"Of course I'm nervous. What if no one likes me, just like Bulma? I haven't seen anyone nice except for you in thirteen years!" She begins to tear up, and I immediately hug her in close to me, whispering.

"Look, Kirei. Bulma loves you. Just like I do, okay? And everyone will love you. You're beautiful and nice and smart and amazing, okay? We won't even have to talk to many people. Only a couple, okay?"

Nodding lightly, Kirei agrees.

"Wanna lift?" I crouch in front of her to invite her onto my back. She climbs on and clings her arms around my neck, stray hairs tickling my neck.

The flight back home was short, and once we made it through the door, I lowered Kirei down and head the the bathroom by myself.

"Hey, I'm gonna shower, okay? You can get in after me." I don't look back, but I hear Kirei agree quietly.

I go in the bathroom and strip down quickly, a little nervous about being naked for some reason. I've always been very shameless, but now I just feel _dirty._ I shrug it off and get in the shower, hastily turning the water on and cleaning myself absentmindedly.

My mind wanders to random things, as it usually does in the shower. A two second vision of myself showering with Kirei shoots through my mind, and I feel my face instantly heat up and a warm stream start under my nose.

I move my hand to my face and wipe my upper lip, pulling away thick red blood.

I blush harder and shake my head, banning the image from my brain unsuccessfully.

After washing myself I get out of the shower and dry manually, shaking my head like a dog to dry my hair. I feel uneasy, but wrap my towel around my waist and leave the bathroom.

"Kirei? Showers open, if you want." I feign disinterest and head to my pile of clothes on the floor. I begin to rifle through the clothing but I don't hear the bathroom door close. I stand up, confused.

"Kirei?"

She stands in front of the bathroom door, not facing me. The tenseness in her shoulders gives way as she pulls my hoodie and shirt over her head in one motion, her thick braid slapping against her rear. She tosses the warm bundle to the side, looking over her shoulder at me. I feel my eyes widen and my face heat up.

"Would you take care of that, love?"

As soon as I snap back into my right state of mind I quickly look away, and hear the door close. I shake my head and rub my face of blush, hoping to not get another nose bleed.

After I hear the water start, I get dressed in a loose t-shirt and jeans, and pull Kireis original clothing from the dryer.

I slowly open the bathroom door and lay her clothes on the sink, leaving before she has the chance to step out. I throw the dirty clothes in the washer and move to the kitchen to make breakfast.

I throw quick egg sandwiches together, setting them on the table just as Kirei walks into the kitchen.

"Hungry?"

She sits quietly, nodding.

"Kirei, whats wrong?"

She shakes her head, not seeming sad or agitated, just thoughtful.

"Are you still nervous about going to the city?"

"Of course."

"Well, you don't have to be nervous. I'll be with you the whole time."

She slams her hand down on the table half way through picking up her sandwich.

"You know what, Goku? I don't care. That's not why I'm upset. I'm not even upset! You're assuming that I'm sad or angry when I'm just thinking!"

I throw my palms up defensively, closing my eyes and being sure to use a quieter voice.

"Okay, okay. I understand. But what are you thinking about? I can't stand all day without knowing."

She crosses her arms and sits back down, avoiding eye contact.

"I just had a dream last night, and it kinda screwed me up. I'll get over it."

A flash of my dream from the nap yesterday went though my mind and my brow furrowed.

"What kind of dream?" I found myself staring at the floor.

"Just... A dream." "

"But what _happened_?"

She sighs and looks to me, and I quickly look at her with my shoulders hunched.

"Just some stupid dream. I found you in a closet or something," Kirei blushed and looked away again.

 _Closet?_

 _Pantry?_

I stand up quickly and sweep Kirei off her chair and throw her on the bed, crawling over top her, kissing her neck and rubbing her face with my thumbs.

"Wh- Goku!"

"I had the same dream. I know I did," I look up at her to find her staring wide eyed at the ceiling.

"Y-you did?"

I lie next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to me.

"Mhm. I remember all of it. And I think you do too."

Kireis cheeks flush and she glances at me.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

I nuzzle my nose into her neck, raising goosebumps there.

"Tell me what happened."

She turns toward me and whisper screams at me.

"You told me you had the same dream!"

"Well, yeah, but I want to hear it from you perspective." I gain an uncharacteristic smirk and Kirei sighs, lying on her back again.

"I don't know, It was so weird. I found myself in a huge bedroom with this little girl right next to me, sleeping. And she looked just like you," Her face heats up again, glancing at me. "But not just you. She looked like someone else too, and I'm guessing that other person was me. I looked at her and she woke up, and she smiled and called me 'Mommy'. I knew it was a dream, so I went along with it. She asked me to make breakfast and she was going to go find 'Daddy', and play hide-and-seek. I brushed it off and went to the kitchen. Somehow I knew where that was." Kirei reaches over and grabs my hand, squeezing it a little. "And I go in the pantry and there you are. You know what happened from there."

I nod and hug her close to me, burying my head in her neck.

"You think it means something?" She asks me shakily.

"I guess we'll find out eventually, I guess. Listen, we have a couple hours until the city gets really busy. You wanna nap with me?"

She smiles and kisses the top of my head. "I thought you'd never ask."

We dozed off.

* * *

 **I feel like I always end chapters the same ways. I was gonna make his one longer, but it's already long compared to the other chapters. Anyway, one down, two to go! Hope you liked it!**

 **~MVO**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'll be lucky if I get this out by Monday afternoon. Anyway, Happy new year! Hope it was wonderful.**

* * *

I wake up to find Kirei gone. Or rather, in the bathroom. I walk there and knock on the door.

"You can come in!" She shouts, obviously preoccupied with something. I shrug and go in, finding her frustrated, trying to brush her hair.

"How the hell did you do this, Goku?" She asks as she tries to pull a brush through the long light brown strands.

I chuckle and go to her, gently pulling the brush out of her hand and moving behind her. I work the paddle through her hair easily, and she groans.

"Do people like long hair?"

I shrug and continue. "People like what they like. Your hair is really long, though. It's all personal preference."

"Bulma has short hair." She says sadly. I rub her shoulder with my free hand.

"It just looks like that to you. She has pretty long hair compared to other people."

"Not to me, though."

"Who cares? I think your hair is beautiful. Isn't that what matters?"

She turns around after I'm finished.

"I guess. Are you ready?"

"That's supposed to be my line." I set the brush down on the sink and braid her hair again quickly. "But yeah, I am. Let's go."

Silently, we leave the bathroom. We slip on our shoes and she climbs on my back. I fly into the air and gradually speed up.

"So," I say, looking back at her. "You sure you're ready?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm really nervous, but I'll be okay." She tightens her arms around my neck slightly, and I speed up.

We land a quarter mile from the city, to avoid being caught in the air. Kirei lowers to the ground and steadies herself. I grab her hand and we start walking.

"So, Goku, how long do we have to be in the city?"

"Oh, only an hour, maybe," I glance over at her as she pulls her braid in front of her with her free hand. "Given we don't see anyone I know, but I doubt it."

She tightens her grip on my hand and walks slightly faster. "What would happen if we did?"

"Probably not much. Maybe I'd just introduce you, tell them I'm doing fine, yes, I'll see them again soon, and we'd go on our way."

I let go of her hand and throw my arm around her shoulders, fingering her braid absentmindedly. "And I promise they'd behave better than Bulma."

She relaxes and slows down again, letting the weight of my arm calm her.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

After a couple seconds of silence, Kirei looks at me and asks, "Do you have any other female friends?"

I look away to think, biting my lip, Kirei waits in silence.

"I guess so, but I wouldn't call them _friends_."

I look back at her and she looks confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not as good of friends with them as I am with Bulma. They're actually the only other two females I know other than you and her."

"What are they like?" She asks, curious.

"Well, one is a talking cat and the other is a divination witch lady. They're weird."

Another few seconds of silence passes.

"Oh."

We come out of the woods into a cul-de-sac and we proceed to walk down the pavement hand in hand.

After passing about ten houses a whole city comes into view.

I immediately look to Kirei to assess her reaction.

The first thing I notice is that her eyes are wider than I've ever seen them.

the second thing I notice is a huge smile on her face. I exhale in relief.

"It's..."

"I know. Let's go get you that mirror."

I grasp her hand again, leading her to the sidewalk, where a lot of people were strolling along.

Out of the corner of my eye I see her shoulders hunch slightly and without looking at her I say,

"Stand up straight, Kirei. You're safe."

She glances at me and tries the straighten her shoulders.

After a few more minutes of walking, we come to a small shop full of mirrors of all different shapes and sizes. I point Kirei over to a large ornate one. she looks at me wide-eyed and skips over to it.

Stopping fast, she stills completely. In the reflection I can see her eyes widen more. She pokes the glass and drop her hand.

She moves to the next one, staring intently at her face in each one.

"Like it?"

She touches her face. "I... I'm not sure."

* * *

 **Okay, I didn't get it out by Monday. I'm in a rut right now. It's really hard for me to make my sentences sound as good as they do in my head. Sorry for the short chapter, but I really need to go and soak in some inspiration juice.**

 **~MVO**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know, I know. That last chapter was short, but I'm hoping to make up for it in this one. To be honest, last chapter was going to be the longest one, but turned out to be the shortest because it didn't feel fair to leave you with nothing for another x amount of weeks. I'm going to work super hard on this when I have free time, though, so it should be coming together soon.**

 **(I used currency conversions where a zeni is the same as one yen. It just made it simpler.)**

* * *

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Immediately I feel my heart in my throat and tears burning my nose and the backs of my eyes.

"No one else looks like this..." Kirei drops her hand and turns toward me again.

I feel my eyebrows knit together. "No one looks like anybody else, Kirei. It's how people work. You're not supposed to look like anybody else."

She squints for a second, trying to hold back tears. I rush to her and hold her face in my hands.

"Oh, shhh. It's okay, baby. You're okay." I wipe away her falling tears with my thumb.

"I-I know, Goku. I'm j-just shocked.."

I hold her head to my chest and rub her back soothingly. "By what?"

"You remember that dream?"

"Of course I do.."

Kirei brushes a few, stray hairs from her face.

"Kurai had my eyes."

I chuckle under my breath in relief.

"I never saw her, but I'm sure she's beautiful if she looks anything like you." I kiss Kirei's forehead when a short old man comes out from what I assumed was a break room. He smiled warmly at us, welcoming us to his shop.

"Family!" He shouted deeply in a strange drawl. "What brings you to my place?"

I let go of Kirei and wave at him. "Hoping to get a bathroom mirror, about one by two feet." I casually stroll over to him, Kirei following closely behind me.

the man snaps his fingers in the air, turning on his heel back into the room he was previously in. "I have just the thing for you, my friend!" He yells over the sound of clatter through the walls.

A few moments later, he comes back with a mirror under his arm. He swings it up on the table, setting it firmly so it might not slip.

"I'm telling you, family, this will be perfect in your home. Do you like it, beautiful girl?"

Kirei makes a small noise of surprise, and I immediately throw my arm around her narrow shoulders for comfort. I feel her exhale and respond with a small voice.

"I- it is very pretty... Goku? Can we get it?"

I glance down at her with a warm smile. "Of course we can, honey. How much is it?" I pull my wallet out of my back pocket and flip through it, waiting for an answer.

"I'll tell you what, friend. 3000 zeni. For you." He sets the mirror flat on the counter. I pull out the required amount and hand it to him, pulling the mirror into my left arm as he shoved the money in a pouch.

"Thanks." I throw the man deuces and grab Kireis hand, walking out of the shop.

"Come again, friend! You will not regret!"

I wave my hand up at him again as a salutation.

Once out of the building, Kirei whispers to me. "I don't like that guy."

I squeeze her hand lightly. "I know. He's a bit creepy. I don't like how he looked at you. But I promise, not a lot of people are like that."

We continue walking.

"And besides, no guy that owns a shop that's _all_ mirrors is a normal person."

Kirei squeezes my hand in silent agreement.

I glance down at her and notice how old the robe she wore looked. I sigh and look around, scoping for any stores where I might be able to get her something to wear.

After seeing a meek looking storefront, I pull Kirei toward it, pushing through the door.

A light bell sounds our entrance, and, unlike the last store, a clerk comes out immediately.

Ignoring her completely, I lead Kirei over a rack of clothes, my hand on the small of her back.

"Pick anything you'd like, love."

"But why?"

I chuckle lightheartedly and press her again. "Because I want you to have some clothes so you don't have to wear mine anymore."

She turns around with a serious face, looking more like a cute puppy than a concerned woman.

"But I like wearing your clothes." She crosses her arms and pouts. I laugh louder this time, turning her by her shoulders and ushering her to a rack.

"I know, baby. Just so you have some things of your own."

I watch her mindlessly flick through hangers when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn my head to familiar head of blue hair.

"Bulma? What are you doing here?"

She flashes me her signature smile and respond excitedly. "I was just gonna get my seasonal wardrobe all set," she lowers her voice. "Why did you bring Kirei out into the city?"

I eye her suspiciously, motioning to the mirror in my right arm. "I wanted to get a mirror for the bathroom. And then I saw this little place and thought how Kirei could use some clothes of her own, so she doesn't have to wear mine all the time."

"Oh. Okay," She removes her hand, watching Kirei intently. "you know what?" She turns to me with fire in her eyes. "I'm gonna steal her for today. You can tag along if you'd like, but I want to make up for leaving on the wrong foot the other day."

Taken aback, I minutely nod my head. "Uh, Kirei, could you come here?" Her head snaps over to me, then I see her eyes flick to Bulma and back to me. She lets go of the garment her hand was on, cautiously walking over to us.

"Yeah?" Her eyes go to Bulma again, then back to me. "What is it?"

I give her a reassuring look. "Bulma said she wants to take you out shopping with her." Bulma found this as a cue to wave at Kirei.

Debating with herself, Kirei looked at Bulma, at me, at the ground, back to Bulma, and finally back to me. She exhales heavily.

"Alright."

"Great!" Bulma claps her hands together excitedly, then takes Kirei by the wrist and pulls her toward her into a hug.

"I really am sorry about the other day, Kirei. Please don't be mad at me." Bulma apologizes and releases Kirei, looking her in the eye.

"N-no, it's okay. Really." Kirei looks to the side and blushes, embarrassed.

"You girls have fun. I'm gonna fly back to the house quick and set this thing up," I motion to the mirror under my arm, "I'll be back in like thirty minutes."

Bulma waves backward, dismissing me while scrutinizing Kireis size.

"She's a small," I throw over my shoulder and stroll out of the store.

My fly back to the house is quick, my being able to fly faster without having to worry about Kirei falling off me. I don't bother taking off my shoes, and set the mirror up right above the sink in the bathroom. Straightening it out, I nod, satisfied, and leave again.

Before the thirty minutes pass, I'm back in the store where I left Bulma and Kirei.

They're not there.

I turn to the girl I saw earlier.

"Did they leave?" I ask, fishing in my pocket for my phone.

"Yep," She looks disinterested. "Left almost right after you. Bought the entire section of smalls and scooted."

I run my fingers through my hair out of anxiety. Kirei can't be out there with Bulma just yet. She's not comfortable enough as it is in public.

I jog out of the front entrance again, throwing a 'thank you' back at her, my large fingers scrolling through my contacts and finding Bulmas name. I frantically press the small phone in the corner and bring it to my ear. I lean against the brick of the building, not wanting the go the wrong way and waste even more time.

The phone rings twice before going quiet.

" _Hello?_ "

I hear Bulmas tinny voice over the call. I exhale in relief.

"Where are you guys?"

" _Getting you some clothes. We're all done with Kireis, so I figured I could get you some stuff. It's been a while, huh?_ "

I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Thank you, Bulma, really. But that doesn't answer my question."

" _Where do you think I am? Same place as usual. Hot Moose, Goku. See you._ "

The call drops before I can respond. She took Kirei to Hot Moose. Why would she do that?

I shove my phone in my pocket and head east, a few stores down the road.

Coming to the lewd storefront, I push through the door and find both the girls in the closest right corner.

I sigh, happy that Bulma had enough decency to not take Kirei to the back.

Bulma had several huge bags slung over her shoulder, Kirei herself carrying five or six, blushing.

I jog over to them, immediately scolding Bulma for her carelessness.

"Are you insane?" I cross my arms.

"What do you mean? We've already been here for a few minutes without you, I wasnt going to waste time in that place when there weren't any more things I could've gotten for your girlfriend."

I pinch the bridge of my nose lowering my voice. "Did you forget what is in the back? It's not a place for her to be."

Her brow furrows, then she punches my shoulder lightly. "Oh, come on, Goku. She's of age. If I'm honest I'm not entirely sure why you haven't gotten on that train yet."

I feel my face redden, And I rub my face downward, pulling my eyelids and cheeks down with it.

"I don't care about that, Bulma. You of all people should know that about me."

She rolls her eyes. "Roshi didn't."

"No shit! He's a three hundred year old pervert. He thinks everyone is obsessed with it as much as he is." My voice gets a little louder, but I bring it down to a whisper again. I glace over to Kirei, who is currently flicking through a small rack of clothes.

Bulma snaps in my face, getting my attention. "You get my point. It'll happen soon enough, just you watch."

I don't have time to complain before I'm grasped gently by the bicep and turned toward Kirei gently. She holds up an article of clothing against my chest and studies it, then hands it happily to Bulma, who gives me a look that says, 'It's basically already happening'.

Kirei turns back to the rack, pulling a few more things from it and going through the same process, giving a few to Bulma, then putting a few back on the rack.

"Bulma," I say turning my head, not able to fully turn my body toward her without Kirei pulling me right back.

Kirei holds onto my jaw and turns my head toward her. She studies my face compared to the shirt, deciding it 'complimented' me sufficiently.

"Where exactly do you expect me to keep all these clothes?"

A small gasp comes from behind me. "God damn it! I knew I forgot something!"

"A dresser."

I can practically see her run her hands trough her hair.

"...A dresser. Hold on, let me call my people."

I roll my eyes, annoyed. "You do that, Bulma."

I hear rustling behind me, then a faint ringing from Bulmas phone. Kirei continued her filtering, now handing me clothes, both of Bulmas hands busy. I blush again and look at Kirei, who looks concentrated and determined, only picking the clothes that apparently look the best on me.

"Yeah, it's me. I need two large dressers brought to the fifth address on my GPS in my car. Don't fuck it up." Bulma hangs up her phone and claps me on the shoulder. "They should be there by the time you two get home." She informs me, taking the clothes from my arms and walking away to a counter. Even not being able to see, I know exactly the situation going on at the register.

"Ah, Bulma! It's been a while." The beeping of scanners goes off continuously in the background of the conversation.

"I know, Amy. A big haul this time. This is round one. Could you keep his register closed off for me? We've sill got a bit of stuff to do."

"Anything for you, Bulma." The beeping continues as Amy racks up the clothes and puts them in bags.

All the while, Kirei drags me to another rack and compares me to more shirts and pants, dark jeans seeming to be her favorite so far. My arms are full of clothes again.

* * *

Three more of Bulmas trips back to Amy's register, and a lap around the store for any more things that might catch Kireis eye, the three of us leave, all carrying at least five giant bags of clothes each. Bulma offers to drive us back to the house, but I refuse, allowing myself to have more time with Kirei alone.

I take all the bags in my arms, and crouch down to let Kirei on my back. We fly back to the house quickly, finding two simple looking dressers in the front yard. I kiss Kirei on the head and tell her to go to bed, and that I'd take care of the clothes. She rubs her eyes tiredly and heads in the house. I set the bags down by the kitchen and carry the dressers inside, setting them next to each other by the entrance of the bedroom.

I separate the clothes into our own separate bags, and begin folding them and putting them away. After all of my new clothes are put away into their new designated spot, I gather up the small pile of clothes where I used to keep them and threw them in the washer, figuring it couldn't hurt.

I move to the pile of Kireis bags, dumping them out on the floor, folding them, and putting them in the proper drawers. After about half of the pile is gone, I start noticing firmer looking clothes. Curious, and almost idiotic, I pull one out and immediately drop it, blushing.

 _Duh._

I leave the bras for last, neatly stacking them in the top drawer among the _other_ intimates.

Shoving the bags in the trash, I crawl over to bed, exhausted from the long day of shopping. I glance at the clock, finding it to be just after seven. I sigh and turn towards Kirei, wrapping my arms around her slender waist, falling asleep to her mellow breathing.

* * *

 **Again, sorry for the delay. Hope the length of this chapter makes up for the apparent lack of one last time. New MWDA chapter up next, stay tuned!**

 **~MVO**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have no idea what I'm doing.**

* * *

I wake up to a pair of cold feet pressed firmly against my back. I jump, hitting my head off the floor as I fall.

"Dammit Kirei." I mutter under my breath as I climb back on the mattress, shoving her feet down so they don't touch me.

"Damn girl sleeps like a rock." I toss my arm around her waist, where it was before I fallen asleep.

Before I can get comfortable again Kirei wakes up, rubbing her eyes and looking at me innocently. I groan and head to the kitchen, cooking mass amounts of eggs and bacon. Kirei scampers after me, holding onto the slack of my shirt.

"You get dressed, love." I tell her, stirring the eggs. Without question he heads to the dressers, rustling around for something of her liking. I look over my shoulder to see her coming back in with baggy sweatpants and a hoodie on.

I groan and roll my eyes. "I meant in your own clothes."

"I know, but yours are so much more comfy." She pouts and sits at the table as I hand her a seeming plate of food. She shovels it down, her eyes watering from the pain in her mouth. I roll my eyes again and sit down with my own plate, waiting for it to cool down a bit before I burn myself.

"They may be comfy, but Bulma didn't spend all that money on you just so you could wear my clothes." I take a bite of my now cooled food.

"I guess you're right. Are anywhere today?"

"I wasn't planning on anything." I take another bite.

"Oh, well, do you think we could go meet your other friends? You know, the ones that aren't Bulma?"

I nod, mouth full of food. "Sure. But you have to wear your own clothes." I wink at her and she smiles, eating more of her food.

After we finish eating, Kirei asks me to help her pick out some clothes. I shrug and tell her that I know nothing about what would look good, and that anything she might decide to wear would look amazing on her. She takes her clothes and changes in the bathroom while I dress myself. After not even thirty seconds, she calls my name.

"Goku! Come help me with this thing!" She sounds winded, so I go to the door and push it open.

Kirei is standing in front of the bathroom mirror, trying to get her bra on. Even to me it's obvious that it's on wrong. I chuckle and move toward her, removing the straps from around her back and adjusting them so they rest on her shoulders. I clip the back on the middle loops and turn her around, adjusting the pads so they cover her properly.

Fully aware of my red face the whole time, Kirei kisses my cheek in thanks.

"And that's how you put on a bra." I say, turning her back around.

"These things aren't very comfortable." She says, plucking on one of the straps.

"I've been told, but you'll get used to it. Now finish getting dressed."

I walk out of the bathroom and close the door behind me, moving back over to the clothes I've picked for myself that day. Normally I'd wear my training gi when visiting anyone, or even just lounging around, but because Kirei is with me, I'd rather not traipse around in my usual garb.

I slip on a dark pair of jeans, one that Kirei seemed quite fond of yesterday, and a dark blue shirt that stretches tight against my chest.

I hear the bathroom door open, and turn to face Kirei. She's dressed in a cute pink skirt and a yellow t shirt with a v-neck.

"Babe, can you re-do my hair before we leave? Like, in something that's not a braid?" She doesn't wait for an answer as she pulls the hair tie out of her ends and starts to undo the weave.

"Sure, come here." I walk past her and take a second hair tie and a brush out of the cupboard in the bathroom.

She follows me and sits on the toilet seat cover, working the rest of the braid out. I sand behind her and work the brush through her hair, getting all the little snarls out. I out her hair in a plain pony tail and warp the rest of her hair around it, tucking the little ends under the bun and tying it off again so it doesn't unravel.

Suddenly I'm very grateful that Bulma forced me to help her with all this girl stuff when I was little.

After I tap Kireis shoulder she stands and goes to the mirror, looking at the large bun from a side view.

"How'd you do that? Make it short?" She pokes it, feeling the hardness.

I place my hands on either of her hips and put my face on her shoulder.

"Have I ever told you how much I like your neck?"

She turns her head and looks at me with an amused frown. "No?"

"Well, then, I like your neck." To prove my point I kiss it, making her giggle. "We should go now. You ready?"

She nods and skips out of the bathroom. I follow and slip on some socks and a pair of shoes.

Walking out, I crouch down to have Kirei climb on my back.

"It's gonna be a long ride, you know. Roshi's island is on the other side of the world. Maybe two hours." I say as she hooks her feet around my hips.

I slowly lift off the ground, going high enough that we won't hit any trees. I hold onto the back of Kirei's calves. I smirk to myself.

"Actually, we're gonna be there in ten minutes." I blast off full speed before she can answer me. I hear faint screaming and I laugh, looking back to see Kireis cheeks fluttering from air resistance.

"I should tell you," I shout back to her, "Master Roshi is a bit of a pervert. So don't take anything he says to heart, okay?" She keeps screaming, but I assume she heard me.

Not long after take off I find myself over a deep blue ocean, scouting around for the little pink house. Once spotted I slow down and land lightly on the sand, lowering Kirei off my hips.

"Master Roshi!" I walk toward the front door, pushing through and finding him on the couch, watching porn. I cover my face and hold Kirei back from stepping through.

"Oh, Goku, my boy! What a nice surprise. Come, sit." He pats he spot next to him without looking away from the television.

"Actually, Master Roshi, I brought someone along with me this time." I say, lowering my hand from my face.

"Oh, that's not a problem. Bring 'im in!"

I nod my head toward the television. "It's a girl. So, uh, could you, um.."

Roshi threw his arms in the air and stood up, clicking off the tv. "Oh, Goku. Even after all these years you still know how to make me happy. Bring her in, lemme see what prize you found for me."

I lead Kirei inside, holding her by the shoulder.

"Actually she's _my_ girlfriend. She wanted to meet everyone. Who's here?"

His eyes grew with my confession. "Oh, Yamcha's upstairs with Puar, Oolong, Tien, and Chaotzu. I'll go get them. You two, uh," He eyes Kirei, "Make yourselves comfortable." He walks over to the staircase and shouts as he jogs up it. "Boys, we have some news! Goku's got a girlfriend!"

Before he's out of sight the loud stampede of bodies falls down the stairs as they rush over to me, eyes wide. Puar is the first to talk.

"Goku! Who would've guessed! Wow, she's a pretty one, huh?" She's pushed out of the way as Yamcha and Oolong try to get a better view.

"Shit, man. Where'd you find this one?" Yamcha looks her up and down, smirking. I shove him away from her gently. Oolong said nothing but drooled at her feet. She stepped back, disgusted.

Tien and Chaotzu stood there with wide eyes and open mouths, not saying anything.

Roshi raised himself from the floor, readjusting his hat and glasses.

"Give the girl some space. Goku, why don't you tell us about this doll?"

I smile and throw an arm around her shoulders.

"This is my girlfriend. Her name is Kirei."

* * *

 **Okay now I have a little bit of an idea what I'm doing. But not a lot. This was hard to write, but I got it out in double time, so it's okay.**

 **~MVO**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEADLINES: MVO PUMPING OUT FAN FICTION CHAPTERS LEFT AND RIGHT, NO ONE KNOWS WHEN SHE'LL STOP.**

* * *

Kirei curtsies politely in front of Tien as he steps forward.

"Wow, Goku. Who would've thought..." He trails off, staring at her slight form. "How old is she?"

She answers for me, happy to have someone in front of her that didn't drool.

"Nineteen, sir." She giggles into her hand, bowing again.

"She's such a lady, Goku. How'd you find her? Did you go out to the city for once?" Tien questions again, eyes calming.

"No," I confess, "I found her in the woods. She's been living out there by herself for thirteen years, kinda like how I was as a kid."

Chiaotzu blinks and nods, coming forward politely. "You're very pretty, Kirei." He clasps his hands together shyly.

"Oh, thank you." Kirei reddens slightly at the compliment.

Roshi comes from behind her, placing a firm hand on the small of her back. "Now, Kirei, why don't you sit your pretty little self down? Make yourself at home."

"Oh! Uh, okay." She plops down on the couch and crosses her legs, her pleated skirt falling and exposing a tiny patch of her panties. I glare at Roshi, as a sign to watch himself, especially when I'm in the room. He laughs nervously and pats my chest as confirmation that he wont do anything to her. I nod curtly at him and sit down next to her, throwing an arm around her shoulders. The eight of us sat in the circular couch and discussed the obvious. How we met, why haven't we been here earlier, how long it's been, if she's met Bulma yet, et cetera.

Soon we run out of things to say, and the group excuses us.

We take off after our goodbyes, heading in the general direction of home.

Kirie's small hands run up and down my back heavily, trying to get as close to me as possible.

I get an idea. "Babe?"

"Hmm?" We're at a pretty slow pace compared to earlier, in no hush.

"Wanna go into the city again? We can get some food. I promise we wont run into Bulma again."

She lays down tiredly on my back, crossing her arms into a pillow. "Sure, hon."

We stay at that pace, not in any hurry to get into the city. I also want to give her some time to rest. Meeting six new people in about an hour can be tiresome.

Once clear flying over the ocean, I lose myself in the way the waves seem to chase me back to the shore. I'm shocked out of my reverie when a thick forest of green suddenly appears in my vision.

Abruptly boing from smooth rolling water to rough patches of trees makes my eyes confused, making the trees took like they're swaying in time with what the waves would've been crashing.

We pass over my little house, the tiny clearing dotted with little trees. I pass straight over it and follow the little bald path through the woods toward the city, winding and looping as if drawn by a small child.

I dawns on me that I carved those paths when I _was_ a little kid. I gaze at them as we passed, hazily remembering wandering around as a toddler. I smile and shake Kirei a small bit, waking her gently.

"Huh?" She lifts her head from her arms and sit up, rubbing her eyes.

"We're almost to the clearing. We'll walk the rest of the way, okay?"

"Mmhmm."

She's still tired.

We land and she climbs off my back, stumbling a bit. I chuckle and sweep my arm under her knees and catch her in the other. She immediately tucks into my chest and relaxes for the ride.

Walking to the city isn't a long trip. Ten minutes of walking and we're in the cul-de-sac from before, not far from a nice ramen place up the street.

Once we are in the busy part of town, I set Kirei down and she walk beside me, her tiny hand in mine.

She sighs as we walk through the door of the restaurant, the savory smell smacking us both in the face.

As if we realize at the same time we're starving, my stomach growls loudly just after she grabs at hers. Kirei looks at me and smiles brightly, fully awake.

We seat ourselves across from one another at a small booth, the tips of her shoes just brushing against the floor.

She sits with her hands in her lap, contentedly looking down at them. I smile and pull her chin up to look at me. She smiles again as I stroke her bottom lip with the pad of my thumb.

The waitress comes by with a happy smile. "Good afternoon! Are you ready to order?"

I nod at her indirectly, still staring at Kirei. "Two waters and four bowls of the kotteri beef, please."

She jots it down it her little pad. "Aaalright! That'll only be a few minutes."

"Thank you."

I stare at Kirei long after the waitresses departure. He eyes are still shiny from sleep, her face plumper than usual.

"You look beautiful," I tell her, watching a pink tint erupt in her cheeks.

She turns her head to the side as her color deepens. "R-really?"

I grab her hands from out of her lap under the table and brush the top of them with my thumb. She looks fully at me and smiles, obviously enjoying herself. I smile back at her, staring into her soft eyes, wondering just how many colors are in them.

Speckles of green...

Flecks of brown...

Oh, there's a little blue in there, too...

"Here it is! Enjoy!"

I jump, unaware of how much time has passed. Bowls are set on the table full of creamy ramen. I suddenly remember that I'm hungry.

"O-oh, thank you." Kirei takes one of the deep bowls and pulls it in front of her. She picked up the chopsticks that the waitress set on the table and looked at them curiously. I chuckle nd take them from her hands, snapping them in half and giving them back to her.

She holds one in either hand, poking at her noodles confused. I tap her hand and demonstrate how to use them, holding them between my two fingers and my thumb in a complicated way, pinching them around a thick piece of meat.

She scowls, attempting to copy my hand, and shakily pinching the air with of the tips of the sticks. I nod at her silently as she tries to pick up a lump of noodles. All but one slips way and splashes back into the broth in the bowl.

I chuckle. "It's easier to pick up the noodles if you twirl them," I wrap a small bunch of noodles around my chopsticks, bringing them to my mouth. "Like that."

"Oh." Kirei attempts again, picking up a few strands of pasts and flicking them around her sticks. She looks at me for approval. I shrug.

"There's no _wrong_ way to use chopsticks, Kirei."

She shrugs back at me and carefully puts the noodles against her lips. As soon as she swallows, she looks up to me and beams a face splitting smile.

"Like it?" I cant help but smile to myself.

She nods frantically and scoops more food into her mouth, slipping sometimes, and getting broth on her face.

I shake my head happily and eat my own food, deciding to clean her up when we're finished.

* * *

 **If I'm honest I use writing Goku/Vegeta as a motivation to get other chapters done. Just so it's time for that again.**

 **No other news, other than I could look at a wall and become inspired lately.**

 **Good graces!**

 **~MVO**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm gonna try to get two more chapters of other fics out before November hits, so expect some serious cliffhangers, because they'll be ignored for over a month. As always please contact me with anything you need to know. I love all of you, you keep me going ;***

 **I PRESENT TO YOU, OFFICIAL M STATUS!**

* * *

After wiping her mouth clean of the soup that she managed to get on her forehead, I take Kirei by the hand and go to the small counter to pay the bill. I take out my wallet and pay our waitress, thanking her again for her service and leaving the restaurant.

Walking down the sidewalk, I see Kirei staring up at me out of the corner of my eye. I turn my head and smile down at her. "What is it, doll?"

"I just really like looking at you. It makes me happy."

"And why is that pumpkin?"

"Because you're _pretty_ _."_ She squeezes my hand, smiling wide. I smirk back at her, then turn back to the sidewalk.

Without words we walk to the edge of the woods, flying off in our usual configuration. With a happy laugh Kirei jumps off me when we land, dragging me into the house, kicking our shoes off as we go.

"What are you up to, silly?" I ask, smiling at her eagerness. Her tiny hands pull down on my wrist until we reach our bed.

Suddenly Kirei starts to undress, throwing her top clean over her head and tossing it to the side. She moves toward me, pulling on the bottom edge of the shirt I wore.

I put my hand on hers, stopping her from going any further.

"Kirei?"

"Hmm?" She tries to pull up harder.

"What are you doing?" I remove her hand completely, holding it in front of me. "Do you understand what's going on?"

"Yes, Goku, I do. Let me do this... Please," She shoves her hand back down to my shirt.

"Honey, listen. Why are you like this all of a sudden?"

Frustrated, she crosses her arms. "Like _what_?"

I gently place my hands on her shoulders. "Like you want to do things with me that you might end up regretting."

She looks me dead in my eyes and says with the most firm voice I have ever heard her use, "I _want_ us to do this together. I need it."

I rub her shoulders gently, trying to calm her down. "It's alright, Kirei. Listen, it's just a little more complicated than you think."

She pulls out of my hands and plops herself down on the bed. "I'm not some sort of little kid, you know. I know what sex is."

I feel my face heating up, but I ignore it, seeing how dark Kireis cheeks have grown. I sit next to her, placing my hand lightly on the small of her back.

"I know you do. It's just that when you want to have sex with somebody, most of the time you're supposed to ask."

"What times do I not have to ask?" She stares forward, avoiding my eyes.

"Well, with me, usually all you'll have to do is tell me, and most likely I'll be up for it. With anyone though, you should ask, just to be safe."

She turns sharply, her hand gripping my bicep. "Goku. Can we have sex? I really want to do this with you... I've been thinking about it for a long time."

"How long is a long time, hon?" I lean in and mutter against her forehead.

"Ever since you told me you loved me for the first time. Isn't sex something you do with someone you love?"

"Yes, doll, it is, I think it just might be a little too early for you. You're just a little thing."

She puffs up her chest angrily, backing her head away from me. "I'm not gonna get any bigger than this."

I sigh, rubbing my face. It's really warm. "I know that, honey. I just don't want to hurt you. I've never done this either."

That slows her down. "You mean... You mean all these years you've had of being the prettiest man on the planet, and no one has ever asked you to have sex with them?"

I shake my head, pulling her back into me. "Plenty of people have asked me, but I always said no."

"Why?"

"Because, to me, sex is something to be cherished. Its a special thing for two people to be doing. I didn't want to give up my virginity to someone who I didn't love and who didn't love me."

"Do you love me?" Her voice is so quiet I have to strain to hear it. It breaks my heart.

"Of course I do, and yes, I do want to have sex with you," I hold her so she's over my lap, chest flush against mine. "But I want it to be special. I don't want it to be this messy situation where neither of us remember anything. I want to _make love,_ not fuck. At least for the first time."

Kirei puts her head down into the crook of my neck, kissing it lightly. "Please, make love to me, Goku."

I shake my head, putting a firm hand on the back of her neck. She responds without my push, kissing me with open lips. I push back, crushing her to my chest.

After she stops to take a breath, I reach a hand up behind her head and pull the tie out, letting the hair unravel and hit the floor in a spray. "Of course, honey."

She looks deep into my eyes for a moment. Her lips are pink and swollen already, her cheeks far past red. I smile down at her, giving her permission to continue.

She hooks her tiny fingers underneath my shirt again, and I lift my arms up. The cool air of the house hits my back and I shiver, savoring the feeing of her little fingertips dragging lightly against my skin. She tosses my shit over on the floor next to hers. Her hands roam across the taught skin of my chest, feeling the muscles.

I place one hand on her shoulder, looking into her face. She nods minutely and continues to touch me. I slide my hand down her arm, feeling how soft her skin is and how tiny she looks under my giant hands. I take one of her hands in both of mine, bringing it to my mouth. I kiss every individual knuckle and each line on her palm. I slide her hand down my neck.

I put one hand on her knee, and the other on the curve of her waist. I close my eyes and take a breath.

 _This is it._

"I love you, Kirei, I love you so much."

Her hands leave me. "I love you too, Goku."

My hand travels to her back, trialing up and down her spine lightly. I lean forward, inviting another kiss. She repsonds instantly, pushing against my mouth hungrily. I suck on her bottom lip, scraping against it with my teeth and soothing it with my tongue. She sighs and returns the favor to my top lip.

With my eyes closed, everything is vibrant. Her skin tickles against my own. Her cheeks are hot against mine. I can feel her eyelashes just touching the tip of my nose. I groan against the contact, moving both hands to her back, pulling her hips closer to mine. She moans breathily and sucks my lip harder.

With both hands on either of her hips, I push her down onto myself, rolling against her.

She lets out a loud moan, throwing her head back a little and rolling with me.

My fingers leave tiny indents in her skin as I all but toss her to the side and stand. I offer her my hand and she stands with me. As soon as she gains her footing she goes to rip her skirt off, but pauses. Kirei looks up at me with those big eyes, holding one of my hands in both of hers. She mimics the kisses I gave her a minute ago. She places my hand on her chest, right above her breasts.

"I want you to do it," She says, stroking my hand, "And then I'll do it for you."

I nod silently and trail my hand down her front, palming over her stomach and hooking my thumb in the thin fabric of the waistband. I pull them down slowly, crouching and letting her step out. With the skirt in my hand I look up at her, seeing her body fully.

"Come here," He holds out her hand. "It's my turn."

I take her hand and stand, looking down at her wide eyes. On instinct, my hand goes to her head to stroke her hair. As she looks into my eyes, her hands trails down my stomach and stops right above my jeans. She smirks happily as she pops the top button open with her thumb. Her other hand is shaking against my bicep. I hold it and stroke the top soothingly.

With the zipper between her nervous fingers, she slides it down over my tent, the clasp pushing itself oven over the strain. She pushes them down over my hips and thighs, watching them pool around my ankles. I kick them off without her help and shove them to the side.

We stand there in each others arms half naked and aroused beyond belief. Kirei sighs happily and leans her head against my chest, rubbing her cheek into my skin. I pet her hair more and kiss her forehead.

"My legs feel all warm..." She mumbles, lips dragging against my skin.

"Me too, hon." My hand travels from the top of her head to her bra clasp, unhooking one loop at a time. Kirei looks up at me with a small smile as the garment falls to the floor. One of her tiny hands goes up to cup a breast, just big enough to spill out a little over her fingertips. I feel her hips and waist again, dragging my calloused hand up to the other. her already hard nipple pokes at my palm, and I flex my fingers gently over the soft pale flesh. She falls back into my chest with a quiet moan.

She puts her other hand over mine, encouraging me to be rougher. I smile into her hair and smooth my thumb over her nipple, feeling a gasp against my chest.

 _She's so sensitive._

Now fully hard, I'm poking into her stomach. she stills for a moment before looking up at me again with big eyes.

"Goku..." Her hands find my waist, squeezing. "Can I?"

"Yes, baby. Go ahead." I hold my breath as her shaky fingers lower and pry between my skin and boxers. Slowly, she lowers them down around my ass and then uncovering my erection.

She didn't gasp... She's holding her breath too.

Her fingers lace through my trimmed pubic hair, carefully avoiding my manhood. I anxiously play with her hair.

She reaches around with both hands and feels the contours of my lower back. She sighs, kneading her thumbs into the tense muscle.

"I'm sure we both have to be relaxed for this, Goku." She presses harder, spreading her fingers across my butt. I nod, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, that usually how it's supposed to go. You're not very relaxed either, though."

She laughs lightly. "I'm just nervous. Being next to you makes it better though... And feeling your skin," She punctuates with curling her fingers. "it's really soft."

"Well, thank you," I say, stepping out of my boxers. "Do you want to lay down?"

She nods silently, stepping away from me. She sat right down on the bed in front of me, her breasts bouncing as she fell. I sit down next to her, letting her look at my body as much as she'd like.

"It's pretty." She says, leaning into my shoulder. I throw an arm around her.

"Hmm?"

"Your cock... It's really pretty."

Shocked by her language, I start, but my erection twitches with interest, dripping.

"Why do you say that, honey?" I avoid her eyes. My face is hot, I can feel it.

"I have to hold myself back, Goku. My legs feel like water. Really warm water." She sighs, tracing an index finger around the inside of my thigh. I shiver.

"You know that you can do whatever you want." I try to comfort her, but I'm making myself more nervous.

She stands slowly, putting her hand on my shoulder to keep me down. I hold my breath again. She stands over me, sliding around my legs and straddling my hips. My precum smears over the front of her little pink panties, darkening the fabric. I clench my jaw, the contact sending electricity down my legs. She lowers further, rolling her hips into me, tucking her head into my neck. I wrap my arms around her and hug her as close as I can.

"Goku. I think it's time."

I nod and kiss her head, laying down and taking her with me. She stands and turns around pulling down her little panties that have a little red heart on the back. I smile. She turns back around and gets back into position, the front of her flower sliding against me. Her creamy legs flexed around my waist, nervous.

"You're okay, baby. Do you want me to do it?"

She nods fast, her eyes clenched shut tight.

I flatten my hands against her ass and lift her off of me, flipping us both over. I squeeze it for a second before putting my hand on her neck. I line myself up with her entrance slowly.

"Open your eyes, Kirei."

Her eyebrows slowly unknitted and her eyelids rose to expose sparkly silver eyes. I smile at her warmly.

"Are you ready?" I whisper gently.

"Yes. Go ahead. But please be gentle." Her face reddens more.

"Kirei I told you that I would never, ever hurt you on purpose. This is probably going to hurt a little though. Promise me you'll be strong for a minute. It'll get better." I run my thumb over her hot cheek and push forward.

Kirei clenches her eyes again and gasps. I stop and rub her cheek again. "Baby, open your eyes."

She opens her eyes again, looking terrified. I lean down and kiss her lips gently.

"It's okay. Please relax. I'm gonna go slow so I don't hurt you."

She nods for me to go again.

She's warm. Very warm. I shudder under the pressure, and push in a little further. Pressure decreases. The head is in. I sigh and look into her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I kiss her again. I cant help it.

She nods. "Go ahead."

She's dripping, it's easy to sheath myself halfway. I hit a wall.

 _Shit._

"Okay, baby. Relax... Just relax okay? This might hurt a little, so breath slow."

She nods.

Steadily, I push past the wall, feeling the release. Kirei seethes and bites her lip, holding back a possible yell.

I kiss her eyelids and whisper sweetly in her ear.

Soon she evens her breathing and opens her eyes again.

"I don't think it'll hurt anymore, Goku."

I nod at her and push all the way in slow.

She sucks in another quick breath and I stop.

"No, Goku, please. Please. Please don't stop. Please."

I smile and pull out a little, shoving back in quickly. Another gasp.

With a smirk that feels out of place on my lips, I continue, rolling my hips and kissing all over her neck.

"I love you, baby." I whisper as I find a pace.

She mumbles highly, the only word I can make out is my name. I kiss her lips hard, feeling her skin.

I wrap my arms behind her back and flip us back over, never pulling out. I hold her up by her as and thrust upward.

She screams out and throws her head back, clenching down hard on my cock. I moan with her. She falls forward onto my chest and I finish not long after her. She lays on me, panting with her tongue out. I chuckle and plant a kiss on the top of her head and pull out. I lay her down next to me and cup her breast again, rolling her nipple between two fingers. She moans lowly and turns to me.

"Gokuuuuu." She moans into my chest and wraps her legs around my waist.

"What is it?"

"That was amazing." She sighs and nuzzles into me.

"You should shower though baby. You're all sweaty and sticky."

"I'm not sure I'd be able to stand."

I smile and scoop under her knees and walk her to the bathroom. I kiss her nose as I set her down on the toilet seat cover, and turn to fill the bath.

After checking the temperature, I grab three towels and lift her into the tub. She sighs as her sore muscles hit the water, and I follow, sitting behind her.

"I love you, Kirei."

She mumbled into the air, leaning back into my shoulder. I laugh, taking a washcloth and running it over her shoulders while moving her hair out of the way. She sighs.

I slowly wash her hair and body, taking my time to feel every inch of her skin. She turns to face me, running the soapy washcloth over my chest in an effort to return the favor. I chuckle and take the cloth from her hands, rinsing it in the bathwater and draining it. I stand, helping Kirei to her feet. I wrap a fluffy towel over her shoulders and lead her to sit down on the edge of the bath. I rub a towel through her hair, trying to dry it the best I can. I comb my fingers through it and braid it quickly, helping her dry off the rest of her body.

I dry myself off and wrap my towel around my waist. I take Kireis towels and toss them in the washer, and lead her out to my clothes, giving her my biggest shirt.

"It's time to sleep, my love."

She nods sleepily and drops down onto the bed, curling up and snoring almost instantly. I chuckle and put on a pair of boxers and hop into bed with her, covering the both of us with a heavy blanket.

* * *

 **Yay! It's done! This was super fun to write. I hope you liked it!**

 **~MVO**


End file.
